Renew Love
by ElementalHalfAngelHalfDevil
Summary: Girls has been betray by the guys, and goes to modern era and Kagome and Sango move in the apartment, met her dad. Will they ever love again? Kagome/Tezuka, Sango/Fuji


Pairing: Kagome/Tezuka, Sango/Fuji

Summary: Kagome and Sango were betrayed by the guys and flee to future and sealed the well before anyone else can go through

After the battle of Naraku

Flashback

"Naraku, show yourself, said Inuyasha

"Kukukukukuku now now why don't we get started," said Naraku

Everyone was getting ready til Kohaku, Kaugra, Kanna and Hakudoshi were ready to battle then Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight with Naraku, Sango fight Kohaku, Miroku fight Kanna and Koga fight Hakudoshi and Kagura. Kagome was finding Shikon No Tama inside Naraku body. Miroku was fighting Kanna with his staff and Sango is trying to knock off Kohaku, Koga is winning against Kagura and Hakudoshi. Sango was fighting Kohaku but not to kill him then Naraku's tentacle grab the Shikon no tama from his back and add to his collection. Sango was screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOO Kohaku." "You teme you killed my brother and you shall be in hell right now," said Sango as she swing her Hiraikotus, but she missed it. Then Kagome got her arrow ready and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got their swords out. First Inuyasha use his Wind Scar and Sesshomaru got his tokjin use Dragon strike and Kagome use her purification arrow at the same time as the brother uses their attack. Naraku frozen and he have been destroyed. Everyone celebrate the Naraku defeat but before he goes he got a chance to stab Kagome on her stomach. Kagome screamed and saw the hole on her stomach. "KAGOME," as Inuyasha ran to catch her then she is unconscious. Sango saw Kagome holding a complete Shikon No Tama in her hand.

End Flashback

Kagome saw the wooden ceiling and she was healing perfect then she saw Shippo and try calling him, when Shippo woke he saw Kagome awake and ran after her 'OKAA-SAN' said Shippo. "Shippo where are Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha,'' said Kagome. She went in forest and saw soul collector "it cannot be not now," thought Kagome. She was hiding behind the tree and saw Inuyasha embracing and kissing Kikyo (AN: I know it nasty kissing the bone and the clay)

"Inuyasha," said Kikyo

"Yes koi," said Inuyasha

"Now that Naraku is dead come with me to hell," said Kikyo

"But what about my friends," said Inuyasha with confuse

"Then there is other option," said Kikyo in her sweet voice

"What is the option," said Inuyasha

"The other option is to kill my reincarnation," said Kikyo happily. Kagome shocked what Kikyo said to Inuyasha about killing me.

"I can't kill Kagome," said Inuyasha

"That the only way that I can be alive if I have my other soul back from the bitch," said Kikyo

"Fine koi I will kill her for you," said Inuyasha. Until he heard twig noise and saw Kagome with the fear.

"K-Kagome I can explain," said Inuyasha

"SIT BOY! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT," said Kagome with she ran deeper into the forest along with her bow and arrow, 1 boomerang from Sango and 1 sword that been forge by Sesshomaru. Before the battle of Naraku, Kagome asked Sesshomaru to train her and he accepted without second thought.

'I can't believe that guy agree with the plan," thought Kagome

Kagome spot a lake and looking herself and tears are coming out of her eyes.

Meanwhile Sango looked sad because she lost her brother to Naraku when taking a jewel shard, after that she saw Miroku proposal to other female and getting mad. 'MIROKUUUUUU' said Sango angrily; Miroku saw the look on Sango's face and she start beating him up with her Hiraikotsu. When she finishes she goes in same direction as Kagome went.

Then when she got there, she saw a female and it was Kagome and she ran toward her.

Kagome (P.O.V)

I was crying until I heard a noise and thinking it was demon but I don't really care that is a demon or not. When she heard it was coming closer she saw Sango with her tears coming out from her eyes. She got up and ran toward Sango and giving her a hug.

They were crying until they calm down.

"Are you ok Sango," said Kagome

"No I'm not ok; I can't believe that Houshi betrayed me for another girl and he already propose her. Now I can feel how is being betray by your love," said Sango

"I'm sorry about you and Houshi, but I found out that Inuyasha is only using me because I can see jewel shard and plus my face is same only resemble Kikyo," said Kagome

"Let go find Shippo and Kilala," said Sango

"Sango, would you, Shippo and Kilala like to live in my era," said Kagome

"Do you think it will work," said Sango

"We can use jewel shard to transport to my time," said Kagome

"Alright soon as we pick up Shippo and Kilala," said Sango

**Back at the** **Village of Edo**

"Okaa-san," said Shippo

"Shippo what are you doing awake, shouldn't you go to sleep," said Kagome

"But I am not tire," he said yawning

"Shippo would you like to come with me and Sango to my era," said Kagome

"Of course okaa-san, but why Sango I thought she love Miroku," said Shippo

"Well we been betrayed by our first love," said Kagome

"Come, let sleep then we can wake up before the sunrise," said Sango

**Next Morning**

Kagome and Sango were packing up the stuff to live at Kagome's era and Kagome carried Shippo in her arm and Kilala in Sango's arm and went toward to the well.

They jump in the well and Kagome sealed the well with her miko power so Inuyasha can't come through.

When they got out everyone except Kagome saw her era

"WOW! Kagome," said Sango

"I know isn't it beautiful," said Kagome

"Okaa-san, grandpa, Souta anyone home," as soon when Kagome walk in she saw her family dead corpses.

It has claw on their bodies that mean Inuyasha killed her family, but she saw her okaa-san and she ran toward her.

"Kagome, she said weakly

"There something you must know that your father is still alive and you have a brother named Ryoma Echizen. Your father was a tennis player when you were little he taught you how to play tennis. You must go and live with him and transfer to your little brother school and name of the school is called Seigaku." said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Sango I think we will have to live in my father house, is it alright then," said Kagome

"Well I think we should so Inuyasha doesn't have to find us," said Sango

Before they left Kagome and Sango started burying them near the sacred tree

(**AN: I'm going to make Sango a good tennis player like Kagome and they both will be at the National level. Also I'm going to double them up sometime and single**)

"But to let you know that my father is pervert, because he looks at the magazines with girls in bikini," said Kagome

"That alright at least he won't be bearing my children like the monk," said Sango

"How about we go shopping for your clothes then we can go and live with my father house and Shippo you could play my brother's video games if you want and Kilala could rest on my couch? Oh yea I gotta show you my backyard," said Kagome

At Kagome backyard Sango saw a tennis court and decided to play tennis

"Hey Kagome," said Sango

"Yes Sango," said Kagome

"Why don't we play a little bit of tennis," said Sango

"Alright but I will win ok," said Kagome

"Yea right that will ever happen," said Sango as soon she said she smirk

"One game set, Sango to serve," said Kagome

"Here we go," said Sango as she hit the ball

Kagome hit it back and they kept on going til the sunset. When they were tired they went in the house and got themselves fresh, meanwhile Kagome goes in kitchen to cook and she saw a refrigerator full of container with food that Kagome's mom made. Got that out and began to heat up

Sango came and smell the kitchen with food "Mm something sure smell nice," said Sango

"Oh Sango are you done taking a shower," said Kagome

"Yea you can go ahead," said Sango

"Oh yea we're going to pack tonight and we leave early tomorrow to my father's house alright then we can find an apartment to rent," as she said putting the foods on the plates.

"Alright but I wonder if their pervert in that school, if I do I will beat the crap out of them," as she was eating the food that Kagome made.

As Kagome finish her food she show Sango how to use remote on the T.V, while Sango was watching T.V Kagome got in the bathroom and started taking shower with hot water. Then when she turned off the tap, she got out and put her pajama on.

**In the Next Morning**

She called Sango to help her packing and when they were done they went to sleep. Shippo was sleeping on Kagome's bed while Kilala cuddle Sango in Kagome's mom bedroom.

The next morning Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Kilala got up and move stuff in that Kagome's friendly neighbor's car and accept them to drive to their new apartment near Seigaku High.

When they reached their apartment Kagome went inside to the apartment and talk the manager that owns the apartment. She paid the manager and when she was done she told the other to put the stuffed inside their apartment.

When they were done moving in, they started to put things back of course Shippo did easy stuff while Sango and Kagome moved the heavy stuffs like a brand new wide screen TV, DVD player and etc.

There were 2 bedrooms one is for Kagome and Shippo and the other is Sango and Kilala. Kagome told Sango if she wants to look around the area along with her and also a new school because Kagome other school couldn't take it so she dropped out and go to Seigaku high.


End file.
